Race
by Til' all are one
Summary: She was just a waitress holding down two jobs- each with her best fiends/practically sisters- and occasionally picking up odd jobs. Or was she? No, despite her quiet and indifferent ways she loved to race. But what happens when reality catches up to her and she's sent to jail like she always knew she would? (I know I've said this before but I absolutely CANNOT write summaries!)
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey guys! Yes, I'm alive and please don't shoot me for not updating in awhile! My muse- the chaotic mess that it is- goes back and forth between several stories at a time and it makes me have to focus on a certain one which tears me away from the one I was originally on and takes away my former interest... Yeah..

That aside I figure I might as well post this one that I'm working on. I'm currently working on this one (it has my friends in it so they might kill me if I don't finish it is why I've been on this one for so long...) I'm currently on page twenty two, Chapter nine of it too. (Pretty sure that's a record for longest writing streak on one particular story as of yet...)

Anyways, I haven't decided if I'm going to go ahead and post past chapter one but I have this chapter labeled as chapter one just in case. (Just so you all are aware.)

I'll shut up now but I hope you all enjoy and I'm not talking to myself! Please review, favorite, follow, whatever just so I know whether or not to continue please!

Chapter 1

The growl of a high class engine echoes throughout the lineup. Racers, on goers and 'judges' alike watch in awe as a mediterranean and cobalt blue Dodge Challenger Hellcat cruises up to the lineup.

The tinted- almost black- windows hide the driver of this daring ride as drivers and friends hurry to get into position in preparation of the ongoing street race.

The sound of numerous engines roaring to life fills the clearing but fails to tune out the hum of its engine as its driver adjusts their sunglasses and lays their right hand over the gear shift.

The flagger- a blonde twenty year old girl wearing a skirt that doesn't make it eight inches past her hips and a tank top that barely makes it to her ribcage- gets into position in the divide of the two sides of vehicles, raises her white and black checkered flag for the span of one dramatic moment, then lowers it, kneeling as all twelve racers speed past her in a squeal of tires.

The multi blue hued Challenger leads the line of cars on their first bend in the road just as an obnoxiously neon pink Firebird dares to tail behind them. With a barely controlled sneer, the driver shifts gears and presses the gas pedal down another inch. The Firebird is left in the dust- quite literally- as the Challenger leads the entourage through another turn.

Suddenly- just as they were about to maneuver through another turn, red and blue flashing lights, followed by a siren break the- besides the roar of engines- peaceful night air as they tail after the law breakers in their sights.

Fighting off the instinctual urge to panic, the Challenger driver shifts gears, steady's their hands on the steering wheel and presses the gas pedal closer to the floor, breaking into a burst of speed.

The dark silhouettes of the tailing police force are left struggling behind just as an intersection is spotted by the intense gaze of the driver.

Ceasing the opportunity, they- glancing out the mirror- wait until they would be in the cops blind spot, then veer right- while turning off their headlights- and hide behind the intersection bridge.

Shutting the engine off, but keeping their hands on the wheel just in case they'd need to make a quick getaway, the driver doesn't even bat an eye as the squeal of multiple sirens pass them by.

They wait ten minutes- to make sure they're in the all clear- before allowing the engine to roar back to life and zooms away from the intersection, away from where the scene had unfold and toward the setting sun.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's an update to hopefully amend my mistakes. I posted it as a chapter in my Army Family story but it goes for all my stories. Basically, I'm a complete idiot and didn't think about how to respond to reviews properly. (Read 'chapter nine' of Army Family for full description.)

I do hope people enjoy this and please review, favorite, follow, whatever you want! But any flamers will be used to roast my bag of nonexistent marshmallows. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated though!

Chapter 2

Multiple stacks of data pads tall enough that they almost reach the ceiling taunt Optimus Prime as he stands inside the doorway of his office. With a resigned sigh he cautiously- fearing the 'pads would tip over- steps away, allowing the door to slide shut.

Staining his audio receptors, he anxiously listens for the sound of a crash and- after not hearing one- he sets off down the left side of the hall.

As he had just turned down a bend in the hall that leads off toward the officers quarters, a sudden exclamation calls out to him.

"Prime!" A black and white Praxian mech calls as he strides after him.

Slowing his own strides, he allows Prowl to catch up.

Giving him his undivided and respectful attention, Optimus nods so that his Second In Command is made aware of this fact as he keeps his gaze ahead of them on their trek down the hall.

"There has been a report of an illegal street race 4.5 miles from here. We managed to subdue eleven out of twelve of the drivers, but the would-have-been winner managed to escape. Sources say the vehicle was mediterranean and cobalt blue and capable of going speeds of up to one hundred and forty miles per hour. The possibility of them being able to reach much higher speeds is 91.2% likely." The Praxian informs with a barely visible twitch of his doorwings.

Humming in thought, Optimus inquires, "have there been any other sightings of the driver?"

"No, sir," Prowl responds, "their has not been any trace of them whatsoever."

Nodding, Optimus orders, "send out a bulletin to all forces and the surrounding cities and inform Epps of the situation. No point in bothering Captain Lennox during his time off."

"Yes, sir!" Prowl gives a crisp salute, then turns to stalk down the opposite side of the hall with a departing nod.

(Sorry for the absolute shortness!)


End file.
